


Who Am I?

by hawkins437



Category: Mass Effect, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Scenes, BioWare, Crossover, Gen, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins437/pseuds/hawkins437
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sillani Edda is a Jedi. Due to an unknown accident, however, she finds herself suffering from a severe amnesia, forgetting all about herself including her own name. Hoping to recover her identity, Sillani makes a journey to the hostile planet of Eletania, where it all began... One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Sillani Edda was originally created as an RP character for a Mass Effect/Dragon Age/Star Wars crossover RP community. She is an Earth-born Jedi knight that has lost her memory (and by extent, her identity) while being stationed on Eletania (a hostile garden world planet in Mass Effect universe).
> 
> This is a one-shot fragment of her journey to regain the memory by retracing her steps.

Sillani was filled with anger and excitement of battling that was beyond her control. Her bright blue lightsaber cut through armour and flesh alike, as she slashed at her enemies. There was nothing but vengeance and killing on her mind and she knew not where she left the mercenary accompanying her, she only knew that he was not anywhere near. It did not matter; nothing would stand between her and the people that were responsible for her memory loss and death of tens of good scientists that worked on the project of safe colonising Eletania.

There was but one last obstacle between her and her last target—Sillani put her lightsaber through the door and fried the lock. A single asari stood behind the door, high on biotic drug Minagen X3, which enhanced her biotic powers. Sillani used the Force to fling the asari against the wall and approached her, her blue lightsaber high above the Jedi’s own head, prepared for the one last strike. The asari, however, got up on her feet and escaped by using Charge, causing Sillani to slice air instead of the blue alien. Sillani tried to lift the asari to the air, but the blue girl resisted her attack and lifted her off the ground instead, draining all the energy the Jedi had left in her.

The leader was Ardat-Yakshi.

The blue alien gave the Jedi a cruel laugh and flung her head first against the wall. The Jedi lost consciousness, for a short a while she wandered the tunnel surrounded only by darkness, walking into the bright light at its end. She was about to touch the light, to feel its warmth upon her skin when she woke up; her head throbbed and her vision was blurry, she only saw dark shadows contrasting with grey walls of the bunker, moving swiftly and making her even dizzier in the process. She felt pain in every single part of her body, if she felt it at all; she could not make a move. A sour, choking taste of vomit and irony taste of blood was on her tongue; she coughed and the liquids dripped from her mouth and trickled down her chin and throat, soaking into her hair. The smell of it made her sick. She tried to lift herself, but she was too weak to do so, instead she just rolled over and spew on the floor.

Suddenly, a cool, relieving feeling washed over her as someone injected a dose of medi-gel into her armour’s built-in medi-gel conduits.

‘Thank you,’ she tried to say, but instead of words only a gurgling sound and more vomit came out of her mouth.

Medic lifted her into a seating position and inspected her eyes, using the small flashlight to do so; he then proceeded to scan Sillani’s body with his omni-tool.

“Pupils blown, head trauma, several bruises and fractures all over her body—some broken ribs and an arm, dislocated shoulder. She’ll survive.” He announced the result of his examination; he wiped Sillani’s mouth with a tissue and proceeded to question her: “Do you hear me? Do you remember anything? Who are you?”

“I…” She muttered, focusing her sight on the medic. Her head throbbed and even with the cool embrace of medi-gel, it was hard to remember and answer so many questions. “I… I’m Aislinn McKenna, a Jedi.” She answered before passing out again.

When she woke up again, she laid on clinical bed in a large, white, brightly-lit room. She closed her eyes and blinked several times, trying to get used to the light. A medic leant over her, checking her temperature, and blood pressure. She smiled at her warmly, though there was something alarming behind that smile.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Miss McKenna.” She said.


End file.
